Nutcracker & The Rocking Horse
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Christmas was Damon's and Stefan's favorite celebration when they were younger.Damon and Stefan had never been closest of brothers but Damon remembers when there was a time when Stefan and Damon were closer than anything. They did everything together.One of Damon favorite memories of them together when Damon was 8 and It was Christmas. One-shot!


Hey guys :)

I got this one shot idea from the latest episode of season 4 :) Hope you enjoy C;_  
_

Kiimii xxx_  
_

* * *

_"You know Christmas is one of mine and Stefan's favorite celebration." I smiled as I said those words. When we were kids, Christmas was one of our favorite celebrations. Especially the Christmas was when was 8, It was probably one of the best brotherly bonding times Stefan and I had ever had. Even know we weren't the closest of brother nor did we actually get along anymore. It still was one of my favourites, at a time we were innocent and we had no idea our lives would end up the way they had._

_I remember It like it was yesterday the snow covered Mystic Falls, snow flakes fell from the sky and icicles hung from the trees. It was Christmas morning in the middle of winter and It was beautiful. Stefan and I had woken early to be happily presented with thousands of gifts nicely placed under the Christmas tree (not really thousands but to a little kid it seemed like thousands). Stefan stood under the tree gazing up in awe. _

_"Damon will ever be as tall like the Christmas tree?"I smiled as I brushed my hands past Stefan's back. "Maybe if you keep eating you're vegetables and not be naughty and not eat them."His eye brows furrowed as he screwed up his face and crossed his arms."Yucky! I hate vegetables."Stefan was adorable, I chuckled as I sat down on the floor under the tree. I reached for a present, the tag was addressed to Stefan. _

_Stefan stil stood there gazing up at the tree, "Hey Stefie! you want you want to open you're present or not ?" asked whilst 's eyes light up with excitement , "Yes please." Stefan sat down next to me and reached his arms out signalling he wanted to open his first present ,he smiled as he ripped the bow off . Then he top of the box. He reached his hands inside and lifted the object was a wooden rocking horse nicely painted and embroidered with Stefan Salvatore in the left leg._

_"Did you make it?" Stefan smiled as he placed the rocking horse on the floor and rocked it using his index finger."Yeah I did, dad __helped me though "I smiled as I grabbed the second present. This time it was addressed to me. I ripped the bow off the box and opened It,Inside lay a nutcracker .It had a tall black hat,red jacket with blue sachet , gold trimmings and a white beard.I loved it, It was the only thing I wanted for Christmas and now I finally got it my day was complete._

_I sat there starring at the nutcracker, the outfit it wore was like the armies. I realized then I wanted to be in the arm when I got older, I wanted to fight for out country. _

* * *

_After opening the presents Stefan and I got our coats on and ran down stairs. Snow was everywhere, We picked up snow balls and chucked them at snow was cold , I felt the coldness through my glove.I twitched my fingers allowing the snow ball to fall through me fingers. I stared thinking "Is this what dead people's skin are like?"The thought sent shivers down my spine.. I shook my head trying to for get my stupid inquiry._

_I felt something cold but soft his my back, It was Stefan throwing snow balls at me. I turned around unexpectedly being his in the face with a snow ball. I squinted my eyes as I was thrown off balance and into a pile of lifted up and then back down as I fell. Stefan ran over to me as I lay with my eyes closed. "You okay Damon?" He sounded concerned,"He I'm fine ." lied, He got me a good one because that kind of hurt. _

_"Would you like some help up?" Stefan asked reaching his hand out. "Sure , Thanks." I smirked as I placed my hand in Stefan palm. I pulled my arm back causing Stefan to fall back wards into the began to laugh as he lifted his head up and looked at me."Hey what was that for?" I chuckled as I stood up and tried the best to brush myself off."Because you made me fall so I made you fall." I smiled as I helped Stefan to his feet._

_"But, but." He stuttered deafeningly."But nothing ." I poked my tongue out and began to run away. Stefan's child like giggles echoed behing me as we ran further into he forest throwing snow balls at each other and laughing. It was the best Christmas I remembered._


End file.
